Who Could See How The Road Would Twist?
by DieHardGuardGirl
Summary: Before Sweeney: the story of Benjamin Barker. Happy beginnings for some, but broken hearts can not be mended. This is where it all began. Perhaps if things had happened differently, the tradgedy of Sweeney Todd could have been avoided.


A man with fluffy brown hair and bright hazel eyes walked down Fleet Street. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he stepped lightly. He couldn't help but be happy on a beautiful day like this. He dressed simply: a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and some brown pants. He had a bag slung over one shoulder. He took in London for the first time.

The city was alive. The crowded street and little shops were charming. The man had never been to such a big city before. From the second he stepped off the boat, he loved London. There was no place like it. Fresh out of schooling, he was ready to get a job and really start his life.

"Good afternoon, sir!" The man stopped and looked around. A woman with messy blonde curls tied back in pigtails smiled at him. She looked to only be a few years older than he was.

"Hello, how are you?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm fine, what about you?"

"Well," he said, reading the signs on the wall of the shop behind her. "I'm actually a little hungry." He was humoring her. She was a cute girl. She wore a green dress with a white apron tied around her little waist.

"I was hoping you'd say that! Well, would you fancy a meat pie?"

He just smiled at her and sat down at a small table outside the shop. Some cheery flowers sat in a small vase in the table. She practically danced over to her counter and picked out the best pie she could find. He laughed to himself, watching this eccentric little chef as she bobbled around preparing food for him.

She set a small plate in front of him with a warm meat pie on it.

"Thank you—"

"Oh, Nellie."

He smiled that winning smile of his again. "Thank you, Nellie."

"Oh, I bet you'd want something to drink? I'll be right back!" She scampered off again. The man chuckled.

"Benjamin!" He called to her.

She grinned over her shoulder at him. "R-right, Benjamin!"

He laughed, then turned to watch the passers by. It was very crowded; people ran into each other and didn't even stop to say "Excuse me."

He reached for the meat pie but stopped at the sound of a small cry. A few feet away, a girl was on her knees, gathering up flowers that had fallen from her basket. The wildflowers were scattered everywhere, being trampled by businessmen and hurried women. Benjamin quickly stood and rushed over, leaving money next to the uneaten pie. He ran to her and dropped to his knees beside her. "Here, let me help you." He said, gathering up as many delicate flowers as he could. They both stood, arms full of daisies and tulips and every color of wildflowers imaginable. His bright, hazel eyes met her cool blue ones. Long blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders and her pale blue dress brought out the color of her eyes. He put all the pretty flowers in her basket, then smiled and ruffled his fluffy hair nervously. Her pale cheeks turned a rosy red and she looked down.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please," he said shyly "Call me Ben."

Nellie sneezed, almost spilling the ale she was carrying. She hated springtime. Too much dust and pollen. She stopped short when she saw the empty chair and money on the table. She looked around for the nice boy who had been here before. She spotted him, laughing and smiling with that flower girl.

Boy, she really hated springtime.

Benjamin lay in bed, twirling a small pale blue flower between his thumb and forefinger. He'd worked out a deal with Nellie, and now he was going to live here, on the upper floor of her pie shop. The rent was cheap. He'd offered more, but she refused. He planned to open up shop soon, once he got all his things in order. Nellie was a nice girl, but…

He smelled the tiny flower. She was nothing like Lucy. Her pale skin, her yellow hair, her bright blue eyes…

He stood up on the bed and gently set the tiny flower on the edge of the window frame. He laughed in a small, sleepy way. "It's crazy, but I think I love you." And with that, he fell back on the bed, the window making criss-cross patterns on his bare chest. His arm hung slightly over the edge of the bed, the other one resting on his flat stomach. With a sigh, he whispered one word:

"Lucy."

"Wake up, Benjamin!" Nellie rapped her knuckles on the door with her free hand. She was carrying a platter with some scrambled eggs and a glass of milk on it. Warm pieces of toast with melted butter were placed carefully on the plate as well.

He opened the door, yawning and rubbing one eye. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing a shirt, just some grey pants. He had a nice body, strong and tall. Nellie laughed. "Good morning, Ben!" he gave her a confused, half-asleep stare. "Erm, Benjamin?" she tried. Apparently he didn't respond to Ben. "I um, made you breakfast."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that," he said through another yawn.

"Oh well, it was nothing."

"Come in," he offered, stepping aside. She did, and they sat on the floor while Benjamin sate, plate sitting on a big black trunk.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect, thank you." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party tonight. You could, you know, meet some people. It'll be fun!"

"Party? Um, sure, I guess." He took a big bite of toast.

"Wonderful!" She smiled, wrinkling up her eyes. Well, I've got to go open up shop. See you in a little while." She got up and left, she couldn't stop smiling. "It's silly, but…" she turned when she reached the bottom step and looked up at the closed door. "I love you, Benjamin!"

Nellie glanced up from her baking. She did a double take. Benjamin was standing outside. Pity, he was fully dressed. She looked up every few minutes. His back was to her, and he was just standing there. "What on earth are you doing, Benjamin Barker?" She muttered to herself. Then she let her mind wander. Nellie Barker. That was a nice name. She looked up again. Yep, still there.

She put down her rolling pin and walked over to the window. What was he doing? She wiped her hands off on her apron and went to the door. She opened it and stepped outside.

"Benjamin?"

He looked to his right and lit up. He stumbled forward to meet someone. Nellie's heart sunk. He had been waiting for that flower-selling tramp. Again. He'd been here for about a week, and he never failed to go talk with her. At first, he was subtle about it, but not now. No, he was waiting out on the street for her to come by. Nellie rolled her eyes and went back inside. Oh well. She cheered herself up by thinking of the party tonight.

"Are you coming, Benjamin?"

Benjamin came running down the stairs. He was wearing a button up long sleeved white shirt with black dress pants. His hair was combed, but it still flipped out at the bottom in a cute, boyish way. "Nellie…" he smiled. "You look beautiful. I like your hair that way."

Nellie blushed. She was wearing a dark midnight blue dress. It was short and simple. Her hair was tied up in two buns.

"So where is this party?"

Nellie smiled. "Follow me, it's at the Judge's house." She shyly held out her hand. Benjamin smiled and took it, and they walked together to the party.

"Who will be there?" He asked after awhile, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, everyone I imagine."

Benjamin smiled brightly and looked up. Nellie turned her eyes down and glared inwardly. _Everyone except her _she thought.

They reached the big house and went inside. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Nellie mustered up all her courage and tugged at his hand. "Come on, let's dance!" The tune was upbeat and Benjamin swept her up in a surprisingly joyful dance. He loved to dance, as silly as it was. As of that moment, Nellie loved to dance too. They danced for a long time.

Benjamin laughed. "Come on come on, I'm tired." They walked off the dance floor quite winded.

"Mr. Barker, I never knew you could dance!"

He laughed and smiled his beautiful, perfect smile. She took both his hands and looked up into his deep, hazel eyes. She was smiling, and so was he. They stood there for a moment, just being happy. She leaned in slightly, and he sort of followed. She lifted her chin slowly, heart pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

They kissed. It was quick, but for that one moment everything in the whole world was perfect. Everything mattered, nothing mattered. She blushed and looked away, and he did the same.

Outside, Lucy walked up to the house. She was wearing a lacy white dress with a blue bow around her waist and a white bow in her blonde curls. Normally she never went to these big parties, but maybe he was here somewhere…

She walked inside and saw him talking to that baker girl.

"Listen, Nellie…"

"Ben!" She called brightly.

He turned and saw her. "Lucy!" She ran up to him. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

She smiled. "Come on, dance with me!"

He smiled and gave a quick nod. With a backward glance over his shoulder at Nellie, he ran off.

Nellie's heart sunk. She found a seat and got something to drink. She got herself a few somethings to drink.

"Nellie!" a man with a mess of curly black hair ran up to her.

"Oh, hello Tommy." She said. She'd known Tommy a long time, and they were very close.

"How come you aren't dancing?" he asked. "Come on, come dance with me."

"I'm tired." She said.

"It's a slow song." He offered. Resigned, she stood and took his hands and they went out on the dance floor together. She danced with him and felt slightly better.

Benjamin Barker was dancing with Lucy right behind her. She was back to back with him as they each danced, unaware of each other.

"Nellie," said Tommy, interrupting her thoughts. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and, well…"

She forgot about Benjamin for a second. "What is it?" Tommy was acting very strange.

"I love you, Nellie."

Nellie looked over her shoulder and saw Benjamin gazing transfixed into Lucy's eyes. Her heart ached and tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to comfort herself. She just met Benjamin, how could she love him really? She'd know Tommy for so long, and he was such a dear friend. Of course she loved Tommy, of course she did.

What was love, anyway?

"I love you too." She said to him.

"Nellie, all I want is your happiness. We've been friends for a long time and well, what I'm getting at is…" he pulled out a simple gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

She blinked back tears. "Yes." And he kissed her.

Only one thought ran through her mind:

He wasn't as good a kisser as Benjamin.

Nellie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was so confused and so hurt. She wished she hadn't said yes, she wished she hadn't kissed Benjamin, she wished she was dead.

Nellie Lovett was a fine name. Just as good as Nellie Barker, right?

Tears streamed down her face. She was only 19 years old, she shouldn't be getting married!

She decided that night on three things: one, that there was no such thing as right and wrong. Two, that she hated Lucy. Three, that there was no such thing as love.

So she had nothing to be sad about, right?

"So will you come to the wedding?"

Benjamin had tried to talk to her about the kiss the night before, but she'd stopped him by telling him about the engagement. He seemed happy for her.

"Of course!"

And that was that.

Nellie Lovett walked down the isle. Her dress was simple but very elegant. She tried not to look at Ben and Lucy, just at Tommy. Dear, sweet Tommy.

When she stepped up beside him, she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Not one bit. I love you Nellie. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Was she actually going to go through with this?

"If there is anyone who objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one made a move. She was going to go through with it.

"You may kiss the bride."

A factory whistle sounded as their lips met.

Their vows were taken.

Their wedding was over.

Their fate was sealed.

Not too much later, Benjamin proposed to Lucy. It was true love.

The two couples didn't talk very much. Benjamin's life was Lucy Barker.

Nellie's life was Benjamin Barker.

But she would never admit that, not even to herself.

Nellie's life was a lie. She lied to herself and everyone around her. She lied until there was no such thing as truth. She lived alone in a secret bastion of lies and no one, not even her, knew it.

Benjamin's barbershop opened and his business was so successful that Lucy no longer had to sell flowers. Good thing too, spring was ending. The flowers would no longer bloom.


End file.
